


10 Minute Fics

by peroxideprince



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, For now ;), Gen, M/M, e - Freeform, finally adding a different fandom, hana is finally included, i have to say marisette doesnt rly seem right next to caddimoos, im disappointed in you all, it's so weird calling pbg austin hargrave, like i know that's his name but it feels so... professional. Grown Up., many more characters will be added, sort of, the caddy/ian is only mentioned, there are so many fucking characters, this is the first shane/pbg fic, when will i learn how to write a multichapter fic, why is jared's last name like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxideprince/pseuds/peroxideprince
Summary: I need to write but don't have much time, so what do I decide to do? Put a bunch of names in a metaphorical hat, choose two, and write about them for 10 minutes. I'm planning on doing a bunch of these for various other fandoms so the world will see my trash fics.





	1. Mai and Caddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai and Caddy have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh boy this is fun. i'm already breaking my own rules because i forgot to turn the volume on, so i never heard the alarm go off, so it took more than 5 minutes. oh well. anyway this is based on the bonus scene after satch's route bc certain boys caused me a lot of unnecessary stress and deserve mai's wrath. if this is bad i'm sorry, this is my first time writing asagao. that's actually part of why i wanted to do this series, because i wanted to introduce myself to these characters. anyway here you go, like i said this is post-satch's route so if you haven't done the best end/if you don't know what happens this may not make a lot of sense.

Mai was furious. For weeks, she and Hana had been suffering just because Shane goddamned Gill couldn’t get over his stupid pink-haired English girlfriend. They were suspected for stealing the boots, because they were the new kids and Hana happened to be a main character. Then Shane goddamned Gill found out about Mai’s kleptomania, somehow (Asagao was a rich school, you would think they could invest in thicker walls). Now she found out it was all because of James Caddick, boot thief.

She opened the door to Caddy and Jimmy’s room without bothering to knock. “Mai?” Caddy asked, completely confused.

“Come with me, Caddick,” Mai growled, emphasizing the last syllable.

And that was how Caddy found himself in the middle of campus, dressed as a kappa, wearing a sign like one of those pet-shaming posts on Spacebook. “I am a bad Kappa,” he said.

“LOUDER!” Mai shouted.

“I am a bad Kappa!” He knew he had made a mistake. He just wanted to play a prank, and it got way out of hand.

“I want every one of those Hidden Block boys to be able to hear your shame,” Mai insisted.

“I AM A BAD KAPPA!” Mai looked around at the crowd of people who had gathered to observe the goings-on. She saw that Ian was filming the whole thing and grinned.

“And are you ever going to steal again and let someone take the fall for it?”

“No,” Caddy mumbled, utterly ashamed. Mai seemed satisfied by the guilt in his eyes, but kept going because he had made their lives hell.

“Louder,” she urged again.

“I am never going to steal something and let someone else take the fall for it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ends a bit abruptly because i realized i was out of time but i hope it's sort of good anyway? if you liked this piece of garbage maybe leave a comment? and you can follow me on tumblr, my url is [thingsthatfly]() so that's cool. if all goes according to plan the next one of these will be up in a couple days, but it most likely won't be asagao. also i would like to thank my roommate for bringing me into asagao hell, if you happen to be her, first of all, hi there, second, you should tell me what you thought of my fic by leaving a comment or telling me irl if you want. also yell at me to stop writing fanfiction and do homework.


	2. Wallid and Jeff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys scheme about how to get their friends together, as you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhh i'm really not too happy with this but i'm even less happy with leaving you all hanging. 5 minutes is not a long time, fam. maybe i'll give myself 10 minutes next time. also this was kinda hard to write because of course my random picker chose the two characters i know the least. that's probably God telling me to do my fuckin homework and stop writing fanfics.

They were friends, of course they were. You couldn’t be part of a community like Hidden Block and not be friends. But Wallid and Jeff didn’t really spend a lot of time together. They were by no means best friends. That’s why Wallid was shocked when Jeff burst into his room one day and declared, “I need your help.”

“Me?” a startled Wallid responded. “Why me? What do you need me for?”

“I need someone to help me get Ian and Caddy together and Luke is too… Luke isn’t right for it. So I figured, ‘Who knows Ian and Caddy and has had moderate success with romance?’ And I thought of you and here we are.”

“Well, Jeffrey,” Wallid said, still in shock, “I will gladly be your accomplice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please leave a comment if you liked it, or if you want to suggest a prompt/pairing, or if you have constructive criticism, or if you hated it, please, comments are what make fics possible. you can follow me on [tumblr](thingsthatfly.tumblr.com) if you want more mediocre content and memes.


	3. Shane and Caddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much does a polar bear weigh? Enough to break the ice! Too bad neither Shane nor Caddy were joking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this series is like... a constant experiment. this fic was written in ten minutes and I think i like it a lot better than the last one. also i have a new ship. whoops. also also i was going to make this more than asagao... it still might be but. probs not.

Shane was.. uncomfortable. Normal Boots and Hidden Block were in the middle of an intense prank war, and both clubs were currently out buying supplies. They each left a member to ensure that neither clubroom would be destroyed in the clubs' absence, and for some reason, God only knows why, the two members chosen were Shane and Caddy. Shane couldn't think of anything to say. The two had never really talked much. All he knew about the other was what he had heard. Caddy was equally uncomfortable. He had begged not to be the one left behind, but the others refused to listen. They claimed that he was the most intimidating of them all. That was true, Caddy supposed, but still. He would rather be ANYWHERE but here, in the hallway, with Shane.

"So, uh... you're English?' Caddy said, breaking the silence.

Shane looked at him like he was the stupidest person he had ever seen. "Yeah."

"Me... me too. I'm from Yorkshire, what about you?"

"London." Damn. Shane really was tsundere as hell.

"You... you know a lot about games, I heard?" You had to give him credit for trying.

"Yeah."

"Can you teach me? I've always wanted to get into Animal Intersection but I never knew much about games like that." Shane's face lit up. Victory.

They were still talking about the history of RPGs when the others came back. Ian gave Caddy a knowing look. He turned red. "Shut up, Moosey." Ian grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo yeah. please leave a comment telling me what you thought! even just a single word really means a lot to me. as always, check me out on [tumblr](thingsthatfly.tumblr.com). you can shoot an ask there if there's something specific you want me to write.
> 
> edit: this is so good i'm sobbing i know this is arrogant but this is genuinely good content please appreciate it


	4. Jared and Satch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared finds someone more dazzling than himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think im gonna change it to 10 minute fics because, well, i wrote this fic in 10 minutes (i went over a little bit just to wrap it up but whatever). ya just can't write a good fic in 5 minutes. also, i'm a third person past tense kinda person, but sometimes you just write a fic in present tense, okay, it happens. it was not my intent, but i'm a big believer in "the writing will do what it does" so yeah, it just kinda... happened. edit: i did not do a very good job in keeping a consistent tense, so that's fixed up a little bit.

It was Jared Knabenbauer’s first year at Asagao Academy, and he was terrified. He met some people and gradually grew more confident. By the end of the year, his sparkle was a source of pride, not shame, and he had a reputation as a heartbreaker.

Year two. Jared met some more amazing people and ended up joining the Normal Boots Club. The first day he ate with them, he sat across from a boy who could light the world with his smile. The boy flashed said smile at Jared. Oh no.

Year three was the first year Jared and Satch roomed together. Jared didn’t know how to ask. How do you say that you want to live with someone for a year? When he finally gathered the courage, Satch shined his 1000-watt smile. Oh dear god no.

Now it’s year four. Somehow, Satch actually asks Jared to room together again. Jared says yes after adding one qualifier.

“Um, Satchell?” he says, trying to exude confidence as always.

“Yeah, what’s up?” God damn it. Who wouldn’t fall in love with this boy?

“I’m gonna tell you something and I need you to swear not to tell the others, okay?”

Satch turns off the game he was playing and looks at Jared, concern in his beautiful brown eyes. “What is it?”

“I, uh… I’m bisexual.”

“Okay. You know that the others will always love you, no matter what.”

“Yes, I know.”

“And maybe…” Jared is shocked. Satch actually looks nervous. “Maybe we could tell them together?” At that, Jared’s jaw drops to the floor.

“You mean, you would help me? Or…”

“No, you idiot,” says Satch through that golden smile. “God, you really are dumb sometimes.” He pulls Jared into a kiss.

Jared is really liking fourth year so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well golly gee. i didn't know i shipped jared and satch (jatch? sared?) but i mean... watch jared's playthrough of asagao ok. also i can't write kissing. it cannot be done. all you get from me is "they kissed". please comment if you liked it, hated it, basically if you felt an emotion while reading this let me know.


	5. Shane and Jirard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jirard teaches Shane a very important lesson: TALK ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look! i can write about straight people! also there's an extremely subtle glee reference- if you catch it i will literally write a (very short) fic for you. sometimes when a person is trash for multiple things over time they spill over into each other.

It wasn’t that Shane was angry. And he was definitely not jealous. He just… wished Jirard wasn’t so preoccupied with Hana. He did not like Hana at all.

“Shane, do you like Hana?” Jirard asked, looking Shane in the eyes.

“No!” Shane denied, probably too quickly. “No, no, no, of course not.” Jirard sighed.

“Do you need to talk about it?” Shane knew he could trust Jirard but, contrary to popular belief, he didn’t like hurting people’s feelings. He shook his head.

“Okay,” Jirard said softly. “If you ever want to talk, you know I’m here.”

“I wish Hana had asked me to the festival!” Shane let out. “I’m happy for you and all but I wish she liked me.”

Jirard gave Shane a knowing look. A sad look. “Shane… I’m sorry. I didn’t ask for her to like me-“

“I know. I know that she wanted you the whole time because you’re kind and caring and a wonderful human being, and I’m angry and rude. I just wish she had given me a chance, you know?”

“Maybe you should have given her a chance.” Shane let out a deep breath.

“Yeah, but… why does no one like me, Jirard?”

“I like you!” Shane glared at him. “Just open yourself up to joy, buddy. Let yourself be loved.”

Shane nodded. “Okay. Maybe I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realize i've already repeated two characters but like... the random generator does what it wants. i got the bad end when i did shane's route by myself so i'm a little mad at him (if you know about his bad end you know i was justifiably enraged) but you know, he should just tell people his needs. please, shane. but yeah sometimes i wonder how the other Normal Bootz Boyz™ (especially pbg) feel about hana dating their friends. apparently they feel frustrated just because some people have more charm and charisma.


	6. Cosette and Grantaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said they weren't all going to be asagao? yeah.

It wasn’t easy to hang out with your boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. Cosette learned that very quickly. Grantaire was a wonderful person, according to everyone else, when when it was just the two of them, Cosette felt awkward.

“So, uh… do you like to read?” she asked, hoping for some sort of conversation.

“Yeah, sometimes.” That was it.

“Like, what kinds of books?”

“Fantasy.” Talking to Grantaire when you didn’t know him was like prying the sword out of the stone.

Cosette allowed the silence to return, for a few minutes.

“So how did you meet Marius?” For the first time, Grantaire initiated conversation.

“He really liked me in high school and got Eponine to hook us up.” Grantaire nodded knowingly.

“Eponine’s a saint. I remember her talking about how Marius was in love with some rich girl in their algebra class.”

“…Yeah. So how’d you meet Enjolras?”

“He was in the Musain, as usual, going on some rant about social justice or whatever, and I caught a fallacy in his logic. So I said, ‘Hey dude, that’s not true’, and we argued for a while and he got pissed and I got pissed and then we went and had… a very good conversation.” He trailed off, visibly uncomfortable, but Cosette looked on with a smirk.

“He didn’t seem to be the type to… go into deep conversations, right away.” Both of them were blushing.

“SO ANYWAY DO YOU LIKE HARRY POTTER WHAT’S YOUR HOUSE WHAT’S YOUR FAVORITE BOOK LET’S TALK ABOUT THAT,” Grantaire shouted.

By the time Enjolras and Marius were back, Grantaire and Cosette had had a lot of bonding and were good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly based on the movie (specifically the e and marius being bffs thing) but yeah i hope someone can enjoy this?they're still probably mostly going to be asagao but i have other fandoms, shockingly. (also i'm sorry about That part but this is a pg show, they can't talk about dirty stuff. plus i'm incredibly uncomfortable.)


	7. PBG and Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third time Shane needs to talk about his feelings. When will he learn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i have no idea why my generator keeps picking shane but here he is again. this time it's a ~different kind of relationship~. also shane's sitting down the whole time they're talking so it's extra awkward.

“YEAH, GO PBG!” PBG smiled at all his friends cheering him on as he ran across the field. He did a quick double-take when he noticed that the entire Normal Boots club was there, even Shane. Shane had never attended a sporting event, yet here he was. It was the last home game of the year, so it made sense that it would be this one, but still.

PBG and his team won the match, of course. He accepted hugs from those inclined to do so (mostly just Hana) and walked over to a secluded area of the bleachers. “Hey Shane,” he said. He spoke gently, as though to a baby animal.

“Hi.”

“Is there a reason you came to this game?” PBG inquired, getting straight to the point.

Shane muttered something unintelligible. PBG pushed him to repeat. “I came to support you, okay?” he finally answered. “Because you get really excited about soccer and I wanted to see why.”

PBG was shocked. “Why do you care about what I care about?”

Again, Shane muttered an answer, blushing furiously. “Because I want to take you on a date,” he whispered. PBG stood in silence for a solid 10 seconds. “PBG?” Shane sad, prodding his stomach. “You okay?” He shook his head for a second, then nodded fiercely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this they go and get ice cream and talk about the vidya gaymz. and in asagao academy, i ship everyone. _e v e r y o n e_. also check out the [tumblyoo](thingsthatfly.tumblr.com) and please leave a comment or kudos if you like it. seriously. i would be satisfied with one word for a comment. as a general rule, comment on most of the fics you read. at least give them kudos (or likes or reblogs or anything indicating you enjoy it), we feed off of comments.


	8. Magnus and Angus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gentle piggyback ride quickly devolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh... hi. it's been a while. i have had 0 inspiration, so today i was just like "i'm gonna fuckin do it" so here it is. i consider myself a writer but i have almost nothing to show for it so here's a stepping stone on my path of becoming the next jk rowling.  
> also i know taz and asagao have very little overlap so if you're here for asagao content, you're out of luck. if you're here from the taz tag, welcome to this steaming pile of shit.  
> [listen to the adventure zone](maximumfun.org/shows/the-adventure-zone) but start at the beginning which is the last post (it goes chronologically backwards)

Angus loved all three Reclaimers, he truly did. Even if they were a bit mean to him sometimes, he knew that somewhere, deep down, they cared about him. This was evidenced by his current position on Magnus’s shoulders, next to Taako who was struggling to hold Merle.

“Hey, you won in the strength contest and you have better speed. It’s not my fault,” Merle reminded Taako, who was grumbling words that Angus probably wasn’t supposed to hear.

In a corner, Avi counted down from three. The instant that he started to say one, Magnus shot down the hall in a blur. Meanwhile, Taako was walking awkwardly, trying to hold up Merle, who was singing some Kenny Chesney song. “She thinks your tractor’s sexy, my man, but I think it just lost us the race. You lost to Angus, how do you feel?” Merle looked blankly at Taako. “The tractor is your a-“

“Yes, I know. I’ve still got that adamant spanner, and you have, like, super powerful magic shit.”

“We can’t murder a child!” Taako protested

“We’ve definitely, maybe indirectly, murdered children before.”

“Okay, but there’s a difference between Phandolin and fucking… beating up a kid.”

Magnus and Angus were currently 6 cookies into Taako’s supply. He would be enraged (but not really, because he loves these three dorks so much).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi follow me on tumblr bc i keep losing followers bc i keep posting about taz

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave a comment telling me what you think, it really helps me out. you can find me as [thingsthatfly](thingsthatfly.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so if you have any requests or additional comments or just want to see what i do besides write bad fanfiction, check that out.


End file.
